


Keep it together (you're not allowed to break apart)

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Issues (anxiety/stress/repression), Gen, Introspection, PTSD, Post KH3D but pre KHIII, Sora is expected by others (and especially himself) to handle things no teenager should have to, Warning(s): Panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora deals with the aftermath of the Mark of Mastery. He isn't as okay as everyone thinks (or as he likes to believe). One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it together (you're not allowed to break apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Try and keep it together  
> One-shot  
> Original Work: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game Series)  
> Rating: T  
> Warning(s): Panic attack, PTSD and emotional Issues (anxiety, stress, repression).  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

The tower arched upwards, spiralling towards the glittering stars above. Craning his neck, Sora could just make out the top of the architectural oddity (although in light of some of the strange experiences he’d had in Wonderland, it really wasn’t that strange). Letting out a breath of air, he felt the inclination to pull up his hood for once but not because the night was particularly cold. In fact, he was certain that master Yen Sid had some sort of spell that kept the temperature perfect at all times.  
   
Rather, a shiver arched up his spine due to an unusual nervousness, that he wasn’t sure what to do with. It seemed silly, really. He knew that Riku, Donald, Goofy and even the King were waiting for his return. Thinking back to the Dream Eaters he had just farewelled, he longed for their simple companionship. But the idea of having to go up all the steps of the twisting staircase, only to be thrown off into his next adventure made him feel dizzy, like he had just run a long race.   
   
In fact, just thinking about it made his chest hurt and breathing come faster - to the point where it was almost painful. No, he couldn’t return. Not yet. Not when he felt like this, he knew that the others were already worried enough on his behalf and he didn’t want to show them that their concerns might not be that misplaced. Truly, he was lucky to have friends who cared about him but he - clearly - was best off having a moment to himself for once.  
   
Stumbling, he moved quickly behind on of the many hedges that dotted Yen Sid’s garden (if you would call it that). It was out of the way of the normal path. So, he felt confident that no one would some across him by accident.  
   
Leaning forward, head supported by hands more accustomed to holding a weapon these days then not, Sora tried to focus on controlling his heartbeat. A heartbeat that was currently deciding to flutter; as if to match some unheard, discordant rhythm. For a moment it seemed like it was working, until his thoughts began to rush headlong down a path, that he had been determinedly avoiding.  
   
(Because he had felt the memories try to push their way into the forefront of his mind at the end of the Mark of Mastery exam, along with a terrifying weight which threatened to pull him down, long after being rescued.)  
   
It appeared that his stubbornness and inclination to put on a brave face was backfiring badly.  
   
Sora had always been good putting on a happy persona, when he had too. He was naturally an optimistic person - but almost losing everything you held dear and being forced to fight in a never-ending battle that you don’t fully understand, meant that even he couldn't keep it together all the time. But with so many people relying on him, he learnt how to fake his way through it when necessary.  
   
This time, however, it just wasn't possible. Thoughts he didn't want to have crammed their way into his head. It hurt. Rigid limbs, whitened knuckles and feeling like his mind would tear itself in two. 

And suddenly he was back in the dream world and he was falling **deeper** and **deeper** so deep that he would never be able to come back out.  
   
_He had failed. People in black coats surrounded him and he could see the cold golden, gleam from under their hoods. Eyes closing, he could sense dark tendrils inching closer and wrapping around his limbs, holding him up like one of the stuffed dolls Kairi used to make. The sound of footsteps echoed in his ear_ [his hand twitched as if to summon the Kingdom Key]. _A hand that was not his own, pressed down on his chest. His back was shoved against some kind of marble surface, like he was some sort of possession to be displayed._  
   
_Fear enveloped him. He was alone. He hated being alone_ [a warm and metallic tang coated his tongue].  
   
_Riku was facing his own trials. Donald, Goofy, Master Ye Sid and King Mickey were all in a different realm. Kairi was practically in a different universe. He desperately wished that he could sense her light within him; like he had unknowingly been able to do when her heart had been hidden in his ___[beneath the surface of his skin something (something’s?) began to stir - bright, protective, understanding].  
   
With a jolt, Sora snapped back into the present.  
   
The present, where he was just sprawled against deep green leaves, stars shining above him, with the moon benevolently giving him enough light to see by. He stared up at that light until he could breath properly again and the weight in his chest had all but vanished.  
   
Finally, once he trusted himself to use his other senses, he checked for damage (he knew many thought him oblivious and somewhat foolhardy but he wasn’t careless). A deep cut on his lip, five crescent incisions on his right palm and aching limbs. Thankfully, it was nothing a quick cure couldn’t fix. It was ~~(n’t)~~ okay he could ~~(n’t)~~ handle this. He could. Really.  
   
The past was the past and he had a future to get to.  
   
(A foreboding future but still)  
   
Now that he was able to think clearly again, he took note of the brightness coming from one of the tower’s many windows. Stretching his hearing he was able to make out voices, calm and steady voices. Good. He hadn’t been gone long enough for his friends to be concerned. He let the muffled sound of their conversation draw him towards to entryway. Rolling his shoulders back, and allowing the thought of those he cared for, to bring a normal (if somewhat smaller than usual) smile to his lips.  
   
He was Sora, a Keyblade wielder that had helped save the universe from ruin twice. Now, he was about to do it for a third time. Failing just wasn’t an option. Hand twirling around deftly, the hinged door swung open with ease.  
   
There he was; ready in body ~~(if not mind and heart)~~ , to go up all the steps of the twisting staircase and be thrown off into his next adventure.  
   
END.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not the only one who thinks what Sora went through, in Dream Drop Distance, could be somewhat traumatising, right? Honestly, I think for all that Sora is a happy smiling face, he carries his own burdens, just like all the other characters do.
> 
> P.S Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, this was done late at night - feel free to tell me if there are any obvious ones and I'll fix them). 
> 
> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
